1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-222815 discloses a connector constructed by inserting a terminal fitting into a housing. A wire barrel is formed at a rear part of the terminal fitting and can be crimped into electrical connection with an exposed conductor of a wire. The wire connected with the terminal fitting is drawn out of the housing.
Copper generally is used as a conductor in a wire and has a relatively low rigidity. A material having a rigidity higher than copper (e.g. aluminum) can be used as a conductor. Additionally, a material having a lower electrical conductivity than copper (e.g. aluminum) can be used as a conductor in a wire, but may require a thicker and more rigid core. The wire drawn out backward from the housing may be subjected to an external force acting in a direction intersecting with a draw-out direction from the housing. This force may incline the terminal fitting in the housing due to the rigidity of the wire. Hence, a contact state with a mating terminal may become unstable to reduce contact reliability.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a terminal fitting from being inclined in a housing when a wire is subjected to an external force acting in a direction intersecting with a draw-out direction from the housing.